Mejor que un Amor de Verano
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Muchos recuerdan sus amores de verano, pero hay relaciones que definitivamente son mejores. [Miyako&Boomer] [Kaoru&Butch] [Momoko&Brick] [Dai&OC] Autoras: FloorVioleetta y Nairu Nara
1. When I look at you

¡Hola! Bueno, esta es mi nueva historia y estoy algo emocionada. En fin quiero decirles que en esta historia rompí esquemas. Por ejemplo los RRBZ tienen 17, en la historia se sabrá por qué, las PPGZ ya cumplieron 14. También aparece mi OC, Kristen que es hermana de los RRBZ. En fin, algunas cosas de esta historia están basados en hechos reales. Por ejemplo, yo tengo tres hermanos, el mayor es como Brick, en el sentido de que es el líder de nuestro clan de hermanos y siempre nos trata de guiar, Brick está basado en mi hermano mayor, mi hermano del medio es IGUAL a Butch, mujeriego, egocéntrico, entre otras cosas y sobretodo molestoso y Boomer... ¿debo detallar más? Por eso, partes así o el romance entre medio está casi todo basado en hechos reales.

Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

_Everybody needs inspiration, everybody needs a soul, a beautiful melody when the night so long. 'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy _–Miley Cyrus

**El inicio**

En un lugar de Tokio, Kaoru, Momoko y Miyako, tres chicas de catorce años, celebraban el último día de las vacaciones, en la casa de Miyako, para poder ingresar nuevamente a la escuela. No les entusiasmaba la idea de volver a la cárcel en la que te llenan de pruebas, maquetas, disertaciones, entre otras cosas. Pero, ese verano llegó a su fin.

–No quiero ir a la escuela nuevamente –dijo Momoko casi llorando, la cual cambió su usual forma de vestir, ahora estaba siempre con una polera rosa, una falda negra y unas zapatillas rosas también, manteniendo su peinado y ahora usaba un collar con una _P _de color rojo.

– ¡Yo tampoco! –gritó Kaoru, que ahora siempre usaba una polera verde con negro que dejaba ver la mitad de su ombligo y un pantalón más oscuro que el anterior que usaba, llevaba también los brazos vendados hasta la mitad, guantes negros y pulseras y un collar negro, además de unas cuantas banditas porque últimamente estuvo haciéndose heridas, y bueno, sus usuales zapatillas –El sólo hecho de volver a ver al idiota con cara de mono de Butch me da asco.

– ¡Yo no los quiero ver tampoco! ¡A ninguno de los tres! –chilló Miyako que siempre andaba con un vestido celeste de dos piezas y unas sandalias.

–Son unos asquerosos –dijo Momoko haciendo un gesto con la boca.

–Chicas –dijo la abuela de Miyako –Les traje galletas.

– ¡Gracias abuela! –dijo Miyako.

Al irse la abuela de Miyako, siguieron hablando de lo asquerosos que eran los hermanos Him, o los Rowdyruff Boys Z.

En la casa de los Him, Butch y Boomer jugaban videojuegos, mientras que Brick estaba en su laptop.

– ¡Te gané Boomer! –presumió Butch, el que usaba unos jeans negros, unas zapatillas blancas con verde y una camisa verde.

– ¡No es justo, me empujaste! –replicó Boomer, que estaba con una polera celeste con las mangas cortas de color azul, unos pantalones beige y zapatillas grises.

–Oigan, ¿Cómo se llamaba la capitana de las porristas? –preguntó Brick con una polerón rojo, unos jeans grises y zapatillas negras.

–No lo sé… pregúntale a Kristen –dijo Butch mientras volvía a poner una partida en la consola.

– ¡Kristen! –gritó Brick – ¡Oye, Kristen!

– ¿Qué? –dijo una chica de cabello rubio un poco más oscuro que el de Boomer, con ojos violeta con el brillo que emanaban los ojos de Brick, pecas en la nariz y sus mejillas como las de Boomer, con un flequillo hacia el lado opuesto al de Butch y usaba una flor de color rojo en el lado contrario al de su flequillo, esa flor era tan inseparable a la chica como la gorra de Brick a él, su ropa usual eran jeans ajustados y rasgados en la rodilla derecha, un polerón negro con capucha y una polera de tirantes blanca abajo del polerón.

– ¿Cómo se llamaba la capitana de las porristas?

–No me preguntes tonteras –dijo Kristen negando con la cabeza mientras subía la escalera.

– ¡Vamos, hermana! –Dijo Brick – ¡Dime cómo se llamaba! –la siguió hasta su habitación.

– ¡Katelyn! –gritó cerrándole la puerta a Brick.

– ¡Gracias, eres la mejor hermana! –dijo Brick.

– ¡No molestes! –gritó Kristen.

Los chicos tenían diecisiete años, mientras que Kristen, tenía catorce. Ella iba a ir a la misma escuela que sus hermanos este año.

–Hey Kris –llamó Boomer mientras seguía jugando videojuegos – ¿Cuándo parten las clases?

–El lunes –respondió secamente.

Butch se levantó del sofá y subió a la habitación de su hermana, golpeó la puerta, hasta que la chica salió.

– ¿Qué quieres?

–Tú estás en la misma clase que esas mocosas ¿cierto?

–Sí, eso creo. Aún no lo sé Butch –se rascó la cabeza.

–Entonces, si llegara a ser así, ¿Le puedes poner estos chinches en sus asientos? –rió pasándole una caja de chinches

–Inmaduro –se molestó Kristen –Ellas deben ser muy buenas chicas, debería de ponerles esos chinches en sus habitaciones, trío de imbéciles –cerró su puerta.

–De verdad no entiendo el por qué salió tan malhumorada –dijo Boomer que estaba detrás de Butch.

–Debes entender Boomer –dijo Brick –Cuando la crearon, algo salió mal.

Cuando Kaoru volvió a su hogar, Shou, Dai y Tokio, su papá, estaban viendo un partido de soccer, ella los saludó sin obtener respuesta, estaban pegadísimos en la tv, caminó hasta la cocina y vio que su madre hacía galletas.

– ¡Mamá! –Gritó de felicidad – ¡Son con chispas!

–Sabía que te gustaban esas, y como a Shou le había hecho las de coco y a Dai las con jalea de frambuesa, era tu turno hija –sonrió Mitsu.

Kaoru abrazó a su madre y ella correspondió el abrazo. Luego la chica se fue a su habitación para poder disfrutar de ese último viernes de las vacaciones, encendió su computadora y comenzó a hablar por chat con sus amigas Miyako y Momoko.

En casa de los Him, Boomer leía recostado en su cama, Butch estaba dormitando de boca y Brick estaba en la computadora muy concentrado, estaban en silencio hasta que Butch decidió romperlo.

–No es justo que Kristen tenga su habitación propia –reclamó Butch.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Boomer.

– ¿Por qué no hemos de tener una cada uno? –respondió el moreno.

–Es una chica, tiene que tener su espacio –dijo Brick.

– ¡Los estoy escuchando! –Gritó Kristen – ¡Butch, eres un llorón!

– ¡Claro que no, enana!

– ¡Claro que sí!

– ¡Ahora sí te golpeo!

Butch se levantó de su cama con una almohada, fue a la habitación de Kristen, la cual estaba poniendo otro poster más en su habitación de su banda favorita, cuando vio al moreno entrar se asustó, intentó correr pero el chico la atrapó, la tiró en la cama y comenzó a golpearla con la almohada.

Kristen reía al igual que Butch, luego de unieron Brick y Boomer a la pelea de los hermanos Him, hasta que alguien toca la puerta.

Todos miraron a Brick en señal de que él debía abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo, resultó ser Mojo Jojo que llegaba a casa.

–Hola mamá –dijo Brick – ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

–Bien hijo, gracias –sonrió – ¿Dónde están los otros?

– ¡Ayuda! –Gritó Boomer – ¡Butch y Kristen me quieren cortar el cabello! –rió.

–Oye mono –dijo Butch saliendo de la habitación de la chica con unas tijeras en las manos – ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?

– ¡Sí! Muero de hambre –dijo Boomer.

–No lo sé aún –dijo Mojo dirigiéndose a la cocina –Creo que experimentaré.

– ¡No! Por favor no –dijo Brick –Experimentaste una vez con la comida y ya viste lo que nos pasó.

–No sabía que las pasas iban a tener una reacción química tan fuerte como para hacerlos envejecer dos años –se disculpó Mojo.

–No sólo con ellos experimentaste –dijo Boomer seriamente –Bien sabes que por tus experimentos, _Christian_ pasó a ser Kristen, y que si bien salió más tranquila, es malhumorada, no se puede exponer al sol mucho tiempo, pasa haciéndose heridas, es media bipolar… Y muchas cosas más –rió.

–Es verdad mono –dijo Kristen –Mi vida hubiera sido distinta… ¡Pero no importa! –se puso feliz –Quizás sea bueno tener todo eso ¿No? –miró a sus hermanos.

Los chicos sonrieron y la abrazaron para luego dirigirse a Mojo los cuatro juntos.

– ¡Mojo, tenemos hambre! ¡Haznos la cena!

A la hora de dormir, las Powerpuff Girls Z estaban mirando el techo de su respectiva habitación, su adolescencia había estado de muchos momento felices, ahora ya no tantos combates, como habían alejado a Él del planeta, lo único que quedaba era, unos que otros villanos, como Mojo, la banda Gangrena y los Rowdyruff Boys Z. Sin embargo, sentían que algo les faltaba, Miyako pensaba que cada uno merecía tener una melodía para tararear, Momoko pensaba que cada uno necesitaba una inspiración para cada cosa que había y Kaoru, pensaba que sin un alma no se podía hacer nada.

Los Rowdyruff Boys Z estaban en el mismo estado que las chicas, pero a diferencia de ellas, todos concordaban en un mismo término, propongas lo que te propongas a conseguir o a experimentar… nada garantizaba que en esta vida todo sería fácil.

* * *

Todos los capítulos están inspirados en el nombre de alguna canción. Dime ¿Cuál es tu pareja favorita? ¿Tienes alguna canción con la que te los imagines? **¿Reviews? **¡Gracias por leerlo! Subiré pronto el capítulo 2, apenas tenga su opinión.

**ADELANTO: **Walks like Rihanna –The Wanted


	2. Walks like Rihanna

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer ese primer capítulo, bien aquí los dejo con el segundo, respondo reviews abajo.

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece**, la trama de la historia sí.

**Basado -mayoritariamente- en hechos reales.** (Oe, si es cierto ¬¬)

Respondo reviews abajo.

* * *

_ It's not the way she smiles with a little laugh, it's not the way she looks in a photograph […] She can't sing, she can't dance, but who cares? She walks like Rihanna _–The Wanted

**Preparatoria**

Momoko y Miyako fueron a buscar a Kaoru para ir al primer día de preparatoria juntas. La falda y los zapatos negros, camisa y calcetas blancas y una cinta roja en el cuello, _"Seguramente hizo una guerra por tener que usar nuevamente la falda"_ pensaba Miyako.

Al llegar al edificio donde vivía la morena, Kaoru justamente estaba bajando, quejándose por el uso de la falda en voz baja. Al ver a sus amigas sonrió y se les acercó para irse juntas.

–Kaoru –dijo Momoko – ¿Dai no va a nuestra misma escuela?

–Eh… Sí –dijo Kaoru –Pero iba a ir a buscar a Bell –rodó los ojos –Dijo que tenía que hablar algo importante con ella.

– ¿Crees que romperán? –preguntó Miyako.

– ¡Sería fabuloso! –se emocionó Momoko, ganándose así la mirada extrañada de sus dos amigas.

–De acuerdo –dijo Kaoru entrecerrando sus ojos – ¿Desde cuándo Dai es tema?

–Al parecer, para Momoko es muy importante lo de "Dai y Bell" –rió Miyako.

–No es que me importe –dijo Momoko, haciendo una pausa antes de volver a hablar –Es que… odio a esa golfa.

– ¡Quién no! –rieron Kaoru y Miyako.

De llegada al salón, fueron recibidas por –la molesta– Himeko Shirogane y sus amigas Brandy y Mandy.

–Hola perdedoras –dijo Himeko con su voz chillona – ¿Me extrañaron en el verano?

– ¡Nosotras sí, Himeko! –dijeron Mandy y Brandy.

–Lo sé chicas –dijo Himeko tocando su cabello – ¿Y ustedes?

Miyako, Momoko y Kaoru habían ignorado a Himeko y se encontraban en sus bancos conversando, Kaoru se sentaba en la fila de la ventana, atrás de ella había un banco vacío y al lado de ese banco estaban Miyako y Momoko.

– ¡Malditas! –gritó Himeko.

* * *

– ¡Kristen apúrate por favor! –gritó Brick – ¡Llegaremos tarde!

–Brick, estoy aquí a tu lado –dijo Kristen tocándole el hombro.

Butch se largó a reír señalando a Kristen.

– ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? –preguntó Boomer.

–K-Kristen… es-está usando f-falda –seguía riendo.

Kristen golpeó a Butch, para luego sonreírles a sus otros dos hermanos.

–Vamos, llegaremos tarde –dijo Boomer.

Cuando los hermanos Him llegaron a la escuela, Kristen tuvo que ir a la oficina del director para confirmar su llegada, mientras tanto los chicos se fueron a su salón, cuando llegaron vieron a todos sus amigos y a Dai, el hermano mayor de Kaoru que estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana.

–Hey Dai –dijo Boomer – ¿Esa cara de muerto?

–No es de muerto –rió –Tengo sueño.

– ¿No dormiste bien? –preguntó el rubio.

–La verdad es que no –se pasó la mano por la cara –Te ves nervioso, Boomer.

–Es que mi hermana entró hoy a la escuela y me preocupa el saber si será bien recibida.

– ¿Entró a la primaria?

–No, a la preparatoria.

– ¡¿Tienes una hermana y no sabía?!

–Existe desde noviembre, pero hace una semana que despertó, por eso consideramos su cumpleaños desde agosto 29.

–Ah… Wow… yo creí que iban a ser dos, un chico y una chica.

–Eso era, pero a Mojo se le ocurrió cambiar un poco la receta de ÉL y _Christian_ pasó a ser _Kristen_ y _Destiny_… no logró despertar… Un mes antes de nacer, cuando Mojo metió las patas, Destiny se fue comprimiendo hasta desaparecer, fue un proceso muy rápido.

–Vaya, lo lamento… Y… ¿Se apellida Jojo?

–No, ella era creación de ÉL principalmente, por lo que lleva el apellido de nosotros "Him"… ¿Por qué preguntas?

–Sólo quería entablar un tema de conversación, nada más –dijo Dai con una sonrisa.

* * *

Iniciaron las clases, Kristen, junto al director, caminaba hacia el salón del segundo piso. Al llegar, fueron recibidos por la señorita Keane, quien seguía siendo la maestra en jefe del curso de las chicas.

–Señorita Keane –dijo el director –Ella es la alumna nueva.

–Muy bien, señor director. Pasa cariño.

Kristen ingresó al aula con la cabeza gacha, se situó frente a la clase en el medio del pizarrón.

–Chicos, ella es su nueva compañera –posicionó sus manos sobre los hombros de Kristen –Preséntate.

–Hola, mi nombre es… Kristen… y es un placer –sonrió.

–Bien, pasa a sentarse atrás de Kaoru, la chica de cabello negro.

Kristen asintió y le hizo caso a la maestra. Kaoru, Momoko y Miyako parecían dormidas, ni siquiera notaron la presencia de la chica de ojos violeta.

Al ser el primer día de clases, la señorita Keane solamente dio la charla de bienvenida. Miyako despertó de su sueño y se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pecosa de ojos violeta y cabello rubio oscuro que sonreía de vez en cuando mirando el pupitre y gesticulando levemente con la boca.

–Momoko –susurró la rubia –Momoko.

– ¿Qué quieres Miyako?

– ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conoces?

–Eh –miró a Kristen –Nunca la había visto, debe ser nueva en la ciudad.

* * *

En tanto en el salón del tercer piso, Butch bostezaba sin parar mientras apoyada su cabeza en su mano izquierda, Boomer estaba recostado en la mesa tras Butch, Brick apoyaba su cabeza en la ventana y Dai pensaba.

Brick creía que este año debería encontrar una novia. _"No importa la edad, sino el cómo me hace vibrar" _pensaba Brick.

* * *

A la hora de salida, al mediodía, Himeko Shirogane se le acercó a Kristen junto a Mandy y Brandy. Las Powerpuff Girls Z observaban la acción desde la puerta.

–Hey chica nueva –dijo Himeko.

–Hey… tú –dijo Kristen tomando su mochila.

–Debes saber que yo soy la más popular, inteligente y hermosa de toda la escuela así que debes hacer lo que yo quiera cuando te lo pida ¿De acuerdo?

–Ah… tú eres la chica que salió de la perrera, sí había oído de ti.

– ¡Pero qué irrespetuosa! –gritaron Mandy y Brandy.

–Soy Himeko Shi-ro-ga-ne ¿Entiendes? De la familia Shirogane, la más rica de todo Tokio.

–Sí, pues yo soy Kristen Him ¿Entiendes? De la familia Him, hija de ÉL –enfatizó haciendo que Himeko se ofuscara.

– ¡Himeko! –Gritó Momoko –Deja a la chica nueva tranquila, ven conmigo –tomó a Kristen del brazo.

Momoko y Kristen llegaron al lado de Kaoru y Miyako y salieron de las dependencias del segundo piso.

–Debes disculparla –dijo Momoko –Es una niña presumida y malcriada.

–No te preocupes, nos dimos cuenta sólo con verla.

– ¿Nos dimos? –preguntó Miyako.

Kristen abrió los ojos para mirar a Miyako, se le había salido algo que no todos podrían saber.

–Sí, todos se dan cuenta –se encogió de hombros la chica de ojos violeta.

–Mi nombre es Momoko.

–El mío Miyako, es un gusto conocerte.

–Y el mío es… -dijo Kaoru.

–Kaoru –completó Kristen.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? –se extrañó la morena.

–La señorita Keane me dijo: _"Siéntate atrás de Kaoru"_

–Ah –dijo Kaoru –Eres agradable –sonrió.

–Me agradas a mí también–dijo Miyako.

–Dinos… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó Momoko

–Kristen Him.

Las chicas quedaron pasmadas. ¿Era posible que esa chica fuera tan desdichada como para ser hermana de los Rowdyruff Boys?

– ¿Him? –preguntó Momoko.

–Sí –dijo Kristen –Soy _hija_ de Mojo creada por ÉL.

– ¿Entonces no deberías apellidarte _Jojo_? –preguntó Miyako.

–Es una larga historia y –fue interrumpida.

– ¡Dai! –gritó Kaoru mientras corría tras su hermano – ¡Dai espera!

–Bueno chicas yo tengo que ir a la casa de Kaoru –dijo Miyako –Nos vemos mañana.

– ¿Y tú Momoko dónde vives?

–Hacia la derecha –señaló – ¿Y tú?

–También ¿Vamos?

– ¿Y tus… _hermanos_?

–Que se vayan solos a casa –rió.

Momoko y Kristen se fueron juntas un rato hasta que Momoko se devolvió a la escuela para entregarle un certificado al director.

* * *

Brick fue el último en salir de su salón, sus hermanos ya se habían ido por lo que comenzó a caminar solo hacia su hogar.

**Brick POV**

–Maldito maestro que me castiga por pensar en mi chica soñada. Es un idiota.

Seguía tranquilamente mi camino cuando alguien me choca por la espalda.

– ¡Au! –grité – ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!

–Discul… Ag… Debías ser tú –dijo Momoko.

– ¿Por qué no mejor desapareces de mi vista? –dije volteando mi cabeza.

–Ni modo que me gustase estar con un testarudo como tú –dijo antes de irse.

Esperé un momento antes de voltearme a seguir mi camino y cuando lo hago ella caminaba a una distancia media, se movía con gracia, nunca me había detenido a observar como caminaba. Su falda y su cabello parecían danzar con cada paso… Pero ¡Qué carajo! ¿Es mi idea o mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte? Aún faltaba para que dicha mocosa llegara a su casa y aún faltaba más para la mía.

Se detuvo por un instante, yo hice lo mismo. Se volteó y me miró extrañada… yo no hice nada más estúpido que sonreírle, ella me correspondió la sonrisa y siguió su camino hasta que entró a su hogar… ¡Vaya, no faltaba tanto!

Cuando llegué a casa, Boomer estaba molestando a Mojo para que se apresurara con el almuerzo, Butch y Kristen veían el noticiero, todos se habían quitado el uniforme, así que me dispuse a ir a cambiarme, pero estuve pensando en lo lindo que sonríe, era una sonrisa pequeña pero tierna, y camina como una modelo, como una diva… Eres muy bonita Momoko Akatsutsumi.

* * *

¡Tan tan! jejejeje.

**angelsvampire29: **¡Gracias!

**Nairu Nara: **¡Holi! Mojo la lleva xD Pensé en lo mismo, deben ser algo mayores... un poco... xd Si comes la comida de Mojo te saldrán pulgas c:

**faty-chan: **¡Gracias! Awww los azulitos *-* Vale, espero la canción, no hay presión c: ¡Aquí estuvo! xD

**Nogizaka Haruka: **¡Gracias!

**MaySoo: **¡Dios mío! ¡Estaba pensando en ponerla en otro cap y con los verdes! Jajajajajaja, me leíste la mente xd

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! **¿Reviews?**

**ADELANTO: **I should've kissed you –One Direction.


	3. I Should've Kissed You

¡Holiiiiii! Bueno, sé que me tardé, pero aquí les tengo un nuevo cap de esa historia c: ¡Gracias por leer, de verdad!

***Historia Basada en Hechos Reales (La Mayoría)**

***La Canción le pertenece al Artista Citado**

*******Autoras****: **_Nairu Nara & FloorVioleetta_

_Is your heart taken? Is there somebody else on your mind? I'm so sorry, I'm so confused, just tell me, am I out of time? Is your heart breaking? How do you feel about me now? I can't believe I let you walk away when, when I should've kissed you _–One Direction

**El choque**

Brick estuvo pensando en Momoko todo el día, no podía dejar de imaginar nuevamente ese momento en que la vio caminar.

–Tierra a Brick, Tierra a Brick –decía Butch mientras tronaba los dedos frente a su hermano –Cielos hermano, estás en otro planeta –dijo antes de comer otro bocado de unatama.

–Sí Brick, ¿En qué piensas tanto? –preguntó Mojo.

–Nada importante –dijo el pelirrojo –Hoy me he distraído fácilmente.

–Si eso dices –dijo Boomer rodando los ojos.

Ya avanzada la tarde del lunes, Boomer pensó que sería bueno ir a dar una vuelta en bicicleta con su hermana.

– ¡Vamos Kris! –dijo el rubio subiéndose a una bicicleta azul.

– ¡Ya voy! –gritó Kristen mientras ya pedaleaba en su bicicleta negra con un canastito.

**Boomer POV**

Con Kristen hicimos unas carreras, pasamos por la escuela, por el puente, por el muelle, por el parque, para terminar en las montañas, ya cuando nos íbamos a devolver hicimos una apuesta.

–Yo digo que si voy por el camino de la izquierda ganaré –dijo Kristen.

–Yo ganaré. Por la derecha es más corto.

–El que llegue a perder –o sea ella– Deberá…

–Hacer la tarea del otro por una semana.

– ¡Hecho! –gritó –Espero que hayas aprobado el primer semestre de mi curso.

–Ay hermanita, tú vas a tener que crecer para hacer la mía.

Contamos hasta tres y comenzamos nuestra carrera final del día. Mi ruta estaba vacía, iba triunfante pasando por un camino rodeado por árboles hasta que alguien se atravesó en mi camino, salí disparado de la bicicleta cayendo de boca, pero solamente me hice un rasmillón en la barbilla.

Me puse de pie y vi a una rubia acostada en el piso, me asusté así que fui a socorrerla y cuando la vi de cerca… resultó ser Miyako.

–Ay no –dije de mala gana –Tú.

– ¿Quién sino podría ser tan idiota de no fijarse en el camino mientras anda en bicicleta? –dijo sobándose la cabeza –Nadie más que tú –dijo.

Tuve toda la intención de tomar mi bicicleta e irme… Pero el caballero que vive en mí me dijo que no podía dejar a una señorita en el piso, siendo que fue mi culpa.

La miré por un rato hasta que le extendí la mano, ella la miró extrañada para luego tomarla, apliqué mucha fuerza para levantarla, haciendo que me cayera de espalda y ella sobre mí. Su nariz chocó con la mía, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y se separó inmediatamente de mí.

–Lo siento –dije –Creo que fue mucha fuerza.

Miyako se limitó a asentir para luego seguir su camino, su vestido estaba muy sucio y cojeaba.

–Oye, Miyako ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Se dio media vuelta, yo me acerqué a ella con mi bicicleta.

–Si quieres te puedo llevar a casa… Digo –me rasqué la cabeza –Te hice caer, estás cojeando y te lastimaste los codos.

Cuando le tomé el brazo para ver sus codos, se sonrojó demasiado, yo me preguntaba el por qué… Se suponía que le caía mal ¿No?

–No te preocupes –dijo –Puedo ir sola.

–Me temo que no puedo permitirlo.

–Mi abuela pensará mal si me ve llegar con un chico de diecisiete años.

– ¿Qué tiene? Solamente trato de ser gentil, aunque no nos agrademos.

Pensó un momento antes de responder. Me miró a los ojos, sonrió y se fue, caminó tres pasos y se volvió a mí para besar mi mejilla.

–Gracias por tener la intención de ayudarme.

Si hubiera sabido que me iba a besar le habría corrido la cara. Es que a pesar de no ser de mi agrado… es muy linda y un beso de una chica, no deja de ser un beso.

Estuve mirándola hasta que desapareció de mi vista. Sacudí mi cabeza como despertando ¡Había olvidado la apuesta!

Tomé mi bicicleta y me fui lo más rápido que pude. Cuando llegué a casa, Kristen ya estaba en el sofá, cuando me vio llegar sonrió maliciosamente.

–Mis tareas de una semana las haces tú.

–Te odio. ¡Pero no es justo! Tuve un accidente –señalé mi mentón.

Kristen hizo una mueca incrédula, se levantó la manga derecha de su polerón y me mostró sus tres curitas.

–Caí en la plaza junto a un arbusto… ¡Con espinas! Así que no hay pero que valga –me sacó la lengua.

No hay mucho que relatar de la cena. Comimos, molestamos a Mojo y nos fuimos a dormir. En nuestra habitación, mi cama era la del medio, Butch tenía la que estaba junto a la pared y Brick la cercana a la puerta.

Los ronquidos que no me dejaban dormir provenían de ambas camas, por un lado Brick que tenía un moco y por el otro, Butch con su río de saliva.

Cuando finalmente pude conciliar el sueño, me despiertan para ir a la escuela. Esa mañana me levanté con ansias de venganza, así que cuando desayunábamos le hablé a Kris.

–Kristen, te reto.

– ¿A qué?

–A que si voy en bicicleta a la escuela y tú en patines, te ganaré.

–Hermanito, eres un mal perdedor.

–Boomer, compórtate –dijo Butch.

De camino a la escuela, mi hermana se fue con sus amigas que eran las mocosas que más odiábamos, con nuestros hermanos la miramos raro mientras se les acercaba. Mi hermana no sabe elegir amigas. Me di cuenta que Miyako tenía la pierna con una bota, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda… ¿Yo le habré causado eso? Oh…

– ¡Boomer! –gritó Brick – ¡Despierta idiota!

Sacudí mi cabeza, me había quedado mirando a Miyako como un bobo, ella aún estaba con mi hermana, estaba sonrojada me miraba a ratos.

–Perdón –dije –Vamos a la sala.

**Kristen POV**

Biología es una clase detestable, me quise distraer un momento mirando hacia la ventana y vi a una chica con cabellos blancos que _jugaba_ volleyball, era muy linda y se movía con gracia, como una modelo o no sé, pero era muy envidiable.

–Oye Kaoru –susurré – ¿Quién es ella?

– ¿Quién? –señalé a la chica, bufó y siguió hablando –Es Bell, te recomiendo no hablarle, eres demasiado genial como para ser amiga de ella. Incluso compadezco a su mejor amiga.

Tomé el mini-espejo que tenía en mi estuche y me observé y luego a Bell, que mal me sentía, era muy linda…

–_Quizás sea linda… Pero no es excusa para compararte con ella_ –apareció Destiny sentada en mi estuche.

Destiny era mi hermana, que no alcanzó a nacer, y por alguna razón ella vive en mi cabeza, aunque yo puedo verla, no en tamaño real, es como una muñeca pequeña, tiene los ojos color lila, más claros que los míos, su pelo es castaño y ondulado, siempre que la veía estaba con una polera roja sin mangas y con jeans negros.

– ¿Y por qué lo dices? –susurré para que solamente mi hermana escuchara –O sea mírala, es estupenda, además… ya sabes, mis piernas chuecas y la horrenda cara que tengo no encantan a nadie.

–_No seas tonta_ –regañó –_Y no hables así, recuerda que ya no eres hombre. Tus piernas se ven diferentes, eso nadie lo niega, pero tienes unas pecas adorables, unos ojos que cautivan ¡Y un corazón muy valioso! No todo lo de afuera es importante ¿Entiendes? _–Dijo tratando de convencerme.

–Para ti es fácil decirlo, sigo pensando que si hubiera sido macho, mi vida sería más fácil… Y mis pecas no son adorables, son sensuales –reímos.

–_ ¡Oye! ¡No te quejes tanto! _–se paró y me miró medio molesta –_Al menos tienes una vida real y no tienes que estar aguantando estar dentro de la cabeza de alguien muy enojona, cabeza dura, regañona _–contaba con sus dedos para luego ver mi cara de indignación –_Sin ofender, te quiero, hermanita _–Haciendo un corazón con sus manos.

–Destiny, considérate muerta –dije con los ojos entrecerrados –Yo no soy enojona, cabeza dura o... Eso. Soy una persona que se acompleja... ¡Como cualquier chica! Algún día te torturare, pero –bufé –Yo igual te quiero –sonreí.

–_Admite que igual te gusta ser mujer_ –me miró con cara molestosa –_Ser macho es demasiado fácil. No hay retos que superar. Además, Kristen, no me harás nada me adoras demasiado._

–Sí, te adoro demasiado –reí –Si te refieres al hecho de que mis tres hermanos idiotas me pasan consintiendo y protegiendo y que Mojo siempre me da lo que quiero... Sí, me gusta ser mujer... Además porque las chicas son muy buenas amigas, pero aún así me acomplejo... Debe ser normal en las chicas... ¿O no?

–_Ser acomplejado es normal en todos los géneros, ¡Si incluso los chicos se acomplejan! Sólo que es más común en mujeres y hay quiénes lo admiten como quiénes que no. Tú sólo tranquilízate y no te agobies más de lo normal_ –negó con la cabeza.

–Señorita Him… Ya que está tan atenta a la clase me puede decir en qué proceso se encuentra esta célula –dijo el profesor señalando una diapositiva que había proyectada – ¿Mitosis o Meiosis? ¿Y en qué etapa?

Miré a Destiny, ella lo miraba asustada, Kaoru me susurró _"mitosis"_, Miyako me sonreía apoyándome y gesticulando _metafase_ y Momoko trabaja de formar una letra "M" con sus dedos.

–Mitosis, metafase –dije.

El profesor me miró rendido, le había ganado. Siguió con la clase y yo volví mi vista a mi hermana.

–Hey Dess, hablamos más tarde. Que este viejo me echó el ojo encima.

–_Okey, nos hablamos hermanita –_dijo desvaneciéndose lo que significaba que estaba entrando a mi cabeza de forma literal –_Ah, Kris_.

– ¿Dime?

–_Agáchate que el maestro te va a tirar un marcador_ –fue lo último que dijo.

– ¿Qué?

El marcador azul revotó en mi frente desatando mi ira.

– ¡Señorita Him! ¡¿Quiere por favor bajar de la nube y prestar atención a la clase?!

–Pero si ya sé todo lo que está ahí –arqueé una ceja.

– ¿Ah sí? Pues dígamelos.

Había cinco imágenes en la pizarra, y las reconocí fácilmente.

–Telofase, Profase II, Anafase, G1 y Metafase I–grité mientras sobaba mi frente.

**Miyako POV**

No pude evitar reír al ver la cara del profesor cuando Kristen le dijo las respuestas, estaba indignado, pero después me llamó la atención a mí.

– ¿Qué es lo divertido, señorita Gotokuji?

Moví la cabeza hacia ambos lados rápidamente, pero lo hice sin dejar de aguantar la risa. Luego volví mi vista al profesor que me miraba con una ceja levantada.

–Nada profesor, solamente me acordé de una anécdota, nada más.

–Vaya, ¿Y por qué no la comparte? –se cruzó de brazos en el pizarrón.

–Porque es personal, gracias por interesarse –sonreí.

El profesor siguió con la clase, Momoko me miró y negó con la cabeza mientras reía por lo bajo.

A la hora del descanso, fui a la enfermería, porque mis codos habían vuelto a sangrar. Iba con Momoko, pero ella desapareció misteriosamente de mi lado.

Cuando llegué, toqué la puerta y nadie me abría, pero escuché que dijeron _"Adelante"_ así que pasé y vi a la enfermera curando la boca de nada más y nada menos que Boomer.

–Miyako, mi niña toma asiento –dijo la enfermera pelirroja.

Hice caso y tomé asiento en una de las camillas.

–Abre Boomer –dijo mientras veía como el mencionado abría la boca y cerraba los ojos mientras le echaban una pomada.

–Sé que duele cariño, pero nadie te manda a caerte –regañó –Ahora cierra la boca con cuidado y no la abras hasta el medio día, ahora espérame un momento para pasarte la ficha para que se la muestres a tus profesores.

Boomer asintió con la cabeza y me miró, me dirigió una sonrisa –o eso parecía– y se la correspondí.

–Bien Miyako ¿Qué pasó? –me preguntó.

Le mostré mis codos, las heridas se habían abierto, Boomer me observó y bajó la mirada como sintiéndose culpable.

–Bien cariño –dijo la enfermera –Te curaré y te pondré unas vendas para que se curen mejor ¿De Acuerdo? –me sonrió.

Asentí con la cabeza, la enfermera entró en una puerta que había en la enfermería, era como una especie de bodega y ahí mismo también se encontraban las fichas.

–Y… ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida? –le pregunté a Boomer.

Me quedó mirando extrañado, y comenzó a hacer gestos con sus manos, era como una persona corriendo y chocando con una pared.

– ¿Chocaste?

Asintió.

–Ah… ¿De boca?

Hizo un gesto de 'más o menos' con la mano. Luego me señaló a mí.

–Si no recuerdas, ayer me caí… por tu culpa.

Abrió los ojos y se rascó la nuca.

–Lo siento, sé que no fue tu intención atropellarme…

–Ya llegué, bien Boomer aquí está tu ficha, tengo que firmarla, pero deja curar a Miyako ¿Vale?

Boomer asintió encogiéndose de hombros

La enfermera me curó, me vendó, le pasó el papel a Boomer salimos los dos de la enfermería juntos.

Caminábamos en silencio por los pasillos de las oficinas hasta que llegamos al patio. Aún quedaban cinco minutos para que el descanso acabara, yo buscaba a mis amigas con la mirada, pero no las veía por ningún lado.

Boomer sólo tenía las manos en la nuca y caminaba a mi lado mirando mi bota de reojo.

–No tienes por qué preocuparte, fue un accidente –dije para tranquilizarlo.

Solamente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Luego se quedó parado, me tomó el brazo para que yo también me detuviera, lo miré extrañada, sacó su celular de su bolsillo y me lo pasó.

– ¿Q-Qué quieres que haga con tu celular? –pregunté mientras lo recibía.

Con las manos me hizo gestos queriéndome decir que anotara… ¿Mi número?

– ¿Quieres que te dé mi número?

Sonrió como pudo y asintió.

Le anoté mi número, le pasé el teléfono, me miró, besó y mi mejilla y comenzó a caminar. Luego a mi lado llegó Taakaki.

– ¿Quién era ese Miyako? –dijo Taakaki con aire de celos.

La verdad es que, tenía todas las intenciones de, ahora, poder formar algo con Taakaki, pero nunca había estado tan enamorada de él, creía que sería lo correcto estar con él, es muy bueno y considerado, pero nada más… No me gustaba.

–Boomer. Estábamos en la enfermería y caminamos juntos hasta acá. Es sólo un conocido.

Sonó el timbre, nos debíamos volver a clase, Taakaki es un curso mayor por lo que no nos fuimos juntos al salón.

Cuando llegué, vi a Momoko codeando a Kristen, a ella la vi sonrojada y a Kaoru muerta de la risa.

**Kristen POV**

Cuando vi que Miyako había llegado sonreí satisfactoriamente.

– ¡Miyako! ¡Volviste! –dije.

–No me cambies el tema Kristen –dijo Momoko con las cejas levantadas –Vamos, dinos quién es el que te hizo sonrojarte.

–Momoko eres muy chismosa –decía Kaoru mientras reía.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Miyako extrañada.

–Déjame decirte –dijo Momoko antes de ser interrumpida por mí.

–No, yo le contaré –dije –Cuando Momoko se separó de ti, me fue a buscar porque quería que la acompañara al baño…

–De acuerdo –acepté.

_Ella me llevaba del brazo, luego hizo ingreso a los baños y yo la esperé afuera, luego vi que mi hermano Brick salía de su salón, me vio y corrió hacia mí y lo abracé, muchos nos miraban raro porque después Brick comenzó a dar vueltas, cuando me dejó en el piso, me habló…_

_– ¿Qué haces aquí? –me preguntó._

_–Espero a Momoko… ¿Quieres que te la presente? –dije inocentemente._

_Él se sonrojó y rió._

_–No gracias, ahora que digamos… No. No me llevo bien con ella. Bueno Kris, iré a buscar a Boomer._

_Brick se fue. No me había dado cuenta pero Brick me había corrido del lugar de donde estaba. Como yo camino mirando hacia el piso, no me fijé guando choqué con alguien, me pegué muy fuerte en la nariz._

_– ¿E-Estás b-bien? –preguntó._

_Yo aún no lo miraba, solamente me sobaba la nariz, él me tomó la cara para mirarme y vi unos ojos verdes un poco más oscuros que los de Kaoru, me puse nerviosa…_

_–Piérdete –fue lo único que pude pronunciar, pero apenas porque tartamudeé. _

_Y luego Momoko salió del baño… _

–Eso pasó –dije por finalizado.

– ¿No le preguntaste cómo se llamaba? –preguntó Miyako.

–No, y no quiero volver a verlo… Es intimidante –dije cruzándome de brazos.

**Boomer POV**

Al rato del que me separé de Miyako, me encontré con Brick, nos fuimos al salón, ahora teníamos clases de matemáticas. Pero había notado que al lado de Miyako había llegado un tipo extraño… ¿Sería su novio?

Cuando llegó el maestro, comenzó a repasar toda la materia. Como a mí no me interesaba la materia que ya me sabía, le mandé un texto a Miyako.

_"Oye, ¿Ese chico que se te acercó cuando me fui era tu novio?"_

Esperé un rato, hasta que me llegó la respuesta.

_"No, sólo es un amigo ¿Por qué?"_

Creo que me sonrojé cuando leí ese mensaje… ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? Un 'No, por nada' no es buena excusa… ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora?

_"Porque pareció haberte armado una escena de celos cuando te vio conmigo"_

_"Jajajajajajaja, no te preocupes, es sólo un amigo"_

Bien, y ahora ¿Cómo le pregunto si le gusta alguien sin ser muy notorio? Mejor le mando un texto a Kristen ¿Ella es su amiga, no?

_"Kris, ¿A Miyako le gusta algún chico?"_

_"Boomer, tú sabes que te quiero, pero ahora estoy en clases, no me molestes. Hablamos en casa"_

–Señor Him Boomer –dijo el maestro de matemáticas –Ya que ha estado muy atento al repaso, por favor, díganos ¿Este gráfico muestra una función lineal o afín? –dijo mientras señalaba un gráfico con la recta que pasaba por el punto 6.

–Afín, maestro –dije sonriendo.

* * *

¡Eso por ahora! El Capítulo 4to ya lo tengo escrito, al igual que el 5to, pero en una croquera, debo traspasarlo c: Bueno...

**Momoko123:** ¡Muchas Gracias! Bitch Please, We're Fabulous asdakjdsOkno xD

**faty-chan:** ¡Jaskjsakdjask! Siií! A Brick le gusta Momoko xDD Gracias (:

**Angelsvampire29:** ¡Gracias! C:

**Guest:** ¡Gracias! :D

* * *

¡Gracias por comentar! Ahora **¿Reviews?** ¿Para este Capítulo?

Recuerda! _¿Quiénes son tus favoritos y tienes alguna canción con la que te los imagines? ¡Déjalo en un review y veremos si concuerda con la trama! :DD_

* * *

**ADELANTO:** I Found You –The Wanted


End file.
